Electrical connectors are well known in the prior art. One such electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,586 to Ishizaki et al. that discloses a shield connector. The shield connector includes a conductive connector housing, a shielded wire extended from the connector housing and a conductive shielding terminal. The shielded wire includes a conductor electrically connected to a mating terminal, an insulative sheath covering the conductor and a conductive shielding member covering the sheath. The conductive shielding terminal includes a first plate, a conductive second plate and a plurality of fixing members. The first plate is disposed on the connector housing and has a first through hole through which the shielded wire passes and a contact portion which is in contact with the shielding member. The conductive second plate has a second through hole through which the shielded wire passes. The plurality of fixing members fixes the first plate and the second plate on the connector housing such that the first plate is pressed by the second plate against the connector housing.
Another electrical connector known in the prior art is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,995 to Fukushima et al. which discloses an electromagnetic interference shielded connector. The electromagnetic interference shielded connector includes a plurality of electric wires, a connector housing and a metallic shielding shell. The plurality of electric wires has connecting parts at the respective ends of the electric wires. The connector housing contains the electric wires and the connecting parts. The metallic shielding shell includes a cylindrical electric-wire drawn-out portion and a terminal drawn-out portion. The electric wires are drawn out through cylindrical electric-wire drawn-out portion. The connecting parts are protruded from the terminal drawn-out portion. The connector housing is formed by an entire molding so as to fill a resin inside of the metallic shielding shell in a state that the electric wires are inserted through the electric-wire drawn-out portion and the connecting parts are drawn out through the terminal drawn-out portion.
These prior art connectors are not conducive for high voltage or high current applications. Also, these prior art connectors do not accept blade-type male terminals.